remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia (planet)
Gaia (ガイア, aka Gaea), is post-apocalyptic Earth in the distant future. There is no indication as to how many years into the future it is, but all signs would indicate it's very far away, as most of mankind's structures have been completely destroyed and most of the planet has been grown-over with dense jungle. In other shows, however, Gaia is a separate planet from Earth. Fiction ''Generation 1'' cartoon continuity ''Beast Wars II'' cartoon While going through transwarp space, Lio Convoy and the Maximals, as well as Galvatron and the Predacons, landed on Gaia. Galvatron was drawn to Gaia due to the high levels of the powerful energy source known as Angolmois riddled throughout its surface. Lio Convoy, aware that the universe would be doomed if the Predacons got control of the Angolmois, stayed with the Maximals to fight them off. While the Maximals chose bodies based on the local wildlife, the Predacons selected bodies based on the war machines of the planet's former inhabitants. Eventually, Galvatron used his battle ship, the Nemesis, to suck all the Angolmois out of the planet. Thanks to the intervening of Lio Convoy, the Angolmois was sealed away in capsules and scattered across the cosmos before Galvatron could use it. ''Beast Wars Neo'' cartoon After the disappearance of Lio Convoy and the Maximals, the Maximal Elders sent Big Convoy and his new recruits to investigate Gaia. They found Lio Convoy's black box, learned about the Angolmois capsules and set off to retrieve them. As it turns out, the Angolmois energy was really the lifeforce of Unicron. After his destruction in 2005, Unicron's lifeforce raced through time and space and became trapped within Gaia. ''Beast Wars II'' manga continuity ''Beast Wars II'' manga Great Convoy at Maximal Army Central Headquarters sent Lio Convoy's team to Gaia to prevent the Angolmois energy from falling into the Predacons' hands. ''Beast Wars Neo'' manga The Convoy Council sent Big Convoy to Gaia as an instructor to train on Gaia five rookies: Longrack, Break, Stampy, Cohrada, and Heinrad. Because Big Convoy paid little attention to the rookies, Longrack persuaded the others that they should do their own training, starting with infiltrating the abandoned Galvaburg II. There, they encountered the Predacons Guiledart and Saberback, who were expecting an elite unit to come to the Galvaburg II. After the rookies were saved by Big Convoy, the Maximals found the mysterious Black Ball. IDW Beast Wars comics Gaea is noted as being in sector C-16 of Cybertronian space, as an Earth-like planet with two moons and a supply of Angolmois to which Galvatron would attempt to lay claim. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Gaia was an unclaimed or neutral organic planet separate from Earth in the Milky Way. ''Vandread'' Following the initial drive to colonize, pollution has devastated Gaia, making any life on the planet near impossible. Huge metal gears now cover Gaia's stratosphere in an attempt to create a living environment for people in massive structures surrounding the planet. Earthlings, alone and dying on the toxic planet, began to question the humanity of the colonists. Eventually, they convinced themselves that only the inhabitants of Gaia are human, and all other humans exists solely to ensure their continued existence. Their solution, therefore, was to send out the Harvester fleet of machines created from the same basic material as the Nirvana's core, the Paksis Pragma. The Harvesters raid and dominate colonies to obtain body parts, allowing the Earthlings to replace their own dying bodies, thus becoming immortal through the lives of others. ''Mouretsu Pirates'' The Galactic Empire decided to destroy Gaia to prevent the future Harvester uprising. ''Titan A.E. In 22nd century, the humans of Earth and Homeworlds Congress discovered Gaia and colonized the planet. In 2106 AD, the Drej attacked and destroyed Gaia and its humans leave to the Spiral Arm, where they are reduced to either living in drifter colonies on settlements made from the metal of the evacuation ships or being second class citizens in alien societies, in which they are generally ridiculed. New Earth was formed by the ''Titan and the scattered human drifters from all around the Spiral Arm with the emergence. ''The Third'' The series is set many years after a devastating war, which killed 80% of Gaia's population. Gaia is being watched by a group of beings known as The Third from a city called Hyperius. They are named after a red jewel-like eye on their forehead (Space Eye) that serves as a port for data access and other types of communication. These beings are committed to protecting the humans from harm. One of the main ways to protect the humans is to control the amount of "technos" or technology that the humans have access to, known as the "technos taboo". Humans found using forbidden technos could be killed by The Third's best "autoenforcer" an AI robot named Bluebreaker. It follows the adventures of Honoka, a 17-year-old girl who is human, but was born with a third eye as well. The Third found that she could not interface with the rest of The Third and so declared her a mutation and left her with her human parents. Her third eye enables her to see Chi and use it to find cloaked enemies and sense the emotions of all living things. Honoka is a jack-of-all-trades who travels throughout the barren earth with the help of a sand tank operated by Bogie, an AI guardian given to her by her grandfather. She earns a living by doing various jobs with the tank, like ridding areas of oversized spiders and ants, and escorting or transporting clients. One night while traveling through the desert, she comes upon a strange man named Iks (eeks). He arrived on the planet for a purpose which is not clear until the last episode. The Third is also nervous about his arrival and fears he may seek to harm the humans. In order to understand the world more, Iks contracts with Honoka to accompany her for most of her travels. During travel or at night, she recites poems by a writer named "Dona Myfree" (exact spelling unknown at this time). Various other characters are woven in to bring out more of Honoka's character and virtues. She grows over the episodes into a person whose personality becomes critical to the very survival of the planet. ''Transformers: Universe Gaia is a separate planet from Earth and the third planet in the Alpha Centauri System. The mysterious aliens known as the Vok chose Gaia as the site of an experiment, and seeded the planet with vast amounts of raw energon, installing a artificial moon into the planet's orbit, and placing several devices (including Stonehenge) at strategic points on the planet. Around the time of the emergence of proto-hominids, a group of Maximals and Predacons travelled to Gaia, where they waged a conflict they dubbed the "Beast Wars," and encountered the Vok, interfering in their plans. Deciding that the Beast Warriors had contaminated their experiment, the Vok activated the second moon, transforming it into a giant laser weapon with which they planned to detonate the Energon seeded throughout the planet, wiping it clean of life. This plan was foiled by the Maximal leader, Optimus Primal, but the vast majority of the raw Energon on the planet was transformed into stable, cube form. The powerful energy source known as Angolmois, the lifeforce of the prototype Unicron. After his destruction in 2028, Unicron's lifeforce raced through space and became trapped within Gaia. While going through transwarp space, Lio Convoy and the Maximals, as well as Galvatron and the Predacons, landed on Gaia. Galvatron was drawn to Gaea due to the high levels of the Angolmois energy riddled throughout its surface. Lio Convoy, aware that the universe would be doomed if the Predacons got control of the Angolmois, stayed with the Maximals to fight them off. While the Maximals chose bodies based on the local wildlife, the Predacons selected bodies based on the war machines of the planet's former inhabitants. Eventually, Galvatron used his battle ship, the Nemesis, to suck all the Angolmois out of the planet. Thanks to the intervening of Lio Convoy, the Angolmois was sealed away in capsules and scattered across the cosmos before Galvatron could use it. After the disappearance of Lio Convoy and the Maximals, the Maximal Elders sent Big Convoy and his new recruits to investigate Gaia. They found Lio Convoy's black box, learned about the Angolmois capsules and set off to retrieve them. Super INFINITY Gaia has a number of parallel versions of itself in the multiverse. Gaia located in Goku's universe. It is where ''Thundarr the Barbarian takes place. In Age 261, a runaway planet cracked Gaia's moon into two pieces, causing major destruction on Gaia. Hundreds of years passed, Gaia is reborn in a world of savagery, super-science, and sorcery. When the Nameless Namekian created the all-powerful Black Star Dragon Balls, the Kami of the Previous Generation sent the new Dragon Balls to Gaia and locked then in a large pyramid. The use of the Black Star Dragon Balls caused Gaia to explode. All survivors were transported to Earth expect for evil ones who joined with Frieza Force. Notes *It is never specifically stated in the show itself that Gaia is Earth in the distant future. Instead, this was only made clear many years after Beast Wars II, in Lio Convoy's Robot Masters bio. *The status of Gaea as far-future Earth belongs exclusively to the Japanese animated series and IDW comics continuities. Category:Alpha Centauri System Category:Planets